Renekton/Trivia
General * Renekton's title used to be 'the Eater of Souls' (was changed to the current one after his sneak peek) * used to be called 'Tyrant's Reach' (was changed for unknown reasons when his Champion Spotlight was released) * Renekton's Art Spotlight is the only one not to show his Classic skin (shows Outback instead) * and reference the eponymous expression. ** The motion Renekton performs when using the abilities references the 'death roll'. ** icon resembles . * comes from the Roman , from domus "home, house", thus " " (cf. Greek , , & ). ** and both granting almost the same effects references Renekton and ' brotherhood. Quotes * cannot escape me forever!"}}}} is one of the few instances where a champion references another outside of taunts. * }} references from . * }} is a . * Renekton's taunt and joke in Polish localization reference a Polish viral video (curse words were substituted by their less offensive counterparts) * Renekton shares quotes with: ** }} ** }} Skins ; * He references from . * His axe references the Alligator from and/or the from . ; * He references . * He resembles from . * His scales are completely brown in the artwork but cobalt blue and brown in-game. ; * He references . * He resembles an albino alligator. * He shares this theme with , , , and (his statue can be seen in the background). ; * Standing in brush will sometimes make his tongue remain opaque while the rest of his body becomes translucent (he will still remain hidden) ; * His eyes turn green when using . ; * He was redone a couple of times before being released. * He shares this theme with . ; * , , , , , , , and can be seen in the background. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , (can be seen in the background) and (can be seen in the background) ; * He celebrates 's premiere. * He was inspired by the and the . * can be seen in the far background (bottom right) * He shares this theme with and . ; * He celebrates SK Telecom T1 winning the Season 5 World Championship. ** He represents MaRin. * He shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * Alongside and , he is being chased by . ** He celebrates April Fools' Day 2017. Relations * Renekton was a war captain who contributed to Ancient Shurima's conquest and expansion efforts by fighting the wars his brother planned. ** Renekton's self-sacrifice to help his brother survive by turning Ascended earned him the right as well. Over time, his newfound form awakened his inner , which would be later harvested by to drive him mad and turn him against . * Renekton and were driven away from the Shuriman capital thanks to releasing from his , buying the Magus time to steal Ascension from . ** Renekton threw himself and into the Tomb of the Emperors and asked to seal it, which he reluctantly did. Millennia later, and opened the tomb and freed them. *** Renekton's insanity is the byproduct of words and of the centuries he spent with him in utter darkness. The Magus brainwashed him into believing it's all ' fault, and will hunt down his brother while butchering everything and everyone standing in his way. Category:Champion trivia Category:2017 April Fools Day Category:Renekton